The University of Arizona College of Medicine - Phoenix in Partnership with Arizona State University (COM-P) recruited its first new faculty to the Phoenix Biomedical Campus in 2006, and currently has 22 faculty with research laboratories in the Arizona Biomedical Collaborative 1 (ABC 1). Animal research by these faculty is currently conducted at various AAALAC-approved vivarium facilities throughout the Phoenix metropolitan area. The specific aim of the present proposal is to support construction of a 12,100 DGSF vivarium on campus to meet existing and future scientific needs. This represents Phase One of a larger vivarium project currently planned for the Phoenix Biomedical Campus along with construction of the Health Sciences Education Building and the ABC 2 research building. The COM-P Phase One Vivarium will include animal holding rooms with a total capacity of 4,158 mouse cages and 1,200 rat cages for rodent housing. Rooms will be provided for breeding of transgenic mice lines, specialized behavioral assays of rats and mice, animal biosafety level 2 (ABSL2) procedures in mice, quarantine of rats and mice, and segregation of rodents returning to the vivarium from laboratories. Specialized suites are included for behavioral analyses, ABSL2 containment and decontamination, and small animal imaging and irradiation. In addition, areas will be dedicated to clean and dirty cage, food and bedding storage;animal receiving;euthanasia and veterinary procedures;surgical facilities, and procedure rooms for physiological measurement, telemetry, injections, blood and tissue collection, and other in vivo procedures. The vivarium will house rodents in Innovive(R) individually ventilated, disposable (recyclable) caging systems. In addition, locker rooms with restrooms and showers, a staff room and office are provided. Fixed, major equipment requested includes: two Class 2, Type B2 fully exhausted biosafety cabinets, seven Class 2, Type A2 biosafety cabinets, an autoclave, examination lamps, and a reverse osmosis Hydropak water pouch production system. In accordance with the Initiative on Climate Change, signed by the participating University Presidents, this project will pursue LEED Silver certification with sustainability concepts, including recycling, energy efficiency, reduced water use and sustainable site and open space plans. The COM-P Phase One Vivarium will provide much needed facilities in support of existing PHS research at a new and rapidly growing medical college located in the fifth largest U.S. city. Timely award and construction of the project will create or retain 126 jobs, with ongoing operations of the facility creating or retaining 18 jobs. The best and only way to assure optimal standards of experimental animal care required for our PHS-supported research efforts is to construct this dedicated laboratory animal vivarium serving the Phoenix Biomedical Campus.